


Absent

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Thor gets drunk on his birthday.





	Absent

**Author's Note:**

> cruuuuuel cruel andy, so cruel

“Where… where are you, brother?”

Loki watches Thor wrestle with the drapes concealing the door to his bedroom. He’s drunk, that much is obvious, but what Loki doesn’t know is why he’s here.

“Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating? It’s your day, after all.” Loki turns the page of his book, the stars from outside the window added illumination to the soft candle light surrounding him.

“It is my day, and yet…” Thor tugs the drapes aside and steps into the room, giving them one last glare before settling his gaze on Loki. “And yet I’m absent a brother.”

“You have enough people wanting to congratulate you on being born, Thor. You hardly need me there to do that.”

Thor makes his way across the room, not as uncoordinated as he can be when full of ale, and Loki is surprised by the intensity his eyes when he finally grants thor his attention.

“I saw you.”

Loki closes his book with a thud.

“You saw me what?”

“I saw you do your magic trick.”

Loki clenches his jaw. Thor really can be so stupid when he wants to be. He also knows just the right buttons to press to get a reaction from Loki.

“You think what I do are “magic tricks”? Have another drink, brother, maybe the next one will knock you out.”

Loki stands, his bare feet touching the cold stone and then plush rugs spread over the floor. He tries to avoid physically touching Thor as he sweeps past him, but Thor moves and their shoulders bump against each other. Thor reaches out blindly but managed to get his hand on Loki’s arm, twisting his fingers in the fabric of his tunic.

“Why didn’t you give me the gift yourself?”

“You had many others. One more added to the pile makes no difference,” Loki replies with a hiss to his words.

“Loki, don’t be like this. Not tonight.”

To Loki’s surprise, Thor presses his forehead against his, inhaling shakily. His hand moves from Loki’s arm to his back, pulling them closer together.

“Stop it,” Loki breathes, his heart beating frantically. “You’re too drunk to think.”

You don’t want this, Loki adds in his own thoughts, though sometimes he’s convinced Thor can hear those anyway. It’s infuriating.

“Do another magic trick,” Thor says, his nose brushing against Loki’s temple. “I want to open my present.”

Loki shoves Thor off of him and marches over to the bed.

“Go find it yourself, I’m going to sleep.”

“Loki, don’t be angry with me.”

Thor is there again, too close and pawing at Loki like a needy child. He’s clearly had more alcohol than Loki first suspected.

Sighing, a green light shines in the palm of Loki’s hand, and a silver box appears.

“Let me go and you can have it.”

Thor is staring at Loki’s mouth, his hands now on his hips. It seems to take forever for him to do anything, though it can’t have been more than a few seconds, but eventually Thor nods and unhands him.

“What is it?” Thor holds the box to his ear and shakes it.

“Probably broken now,” Loki snips, sitting down on the bed.

Thor opens the box and looks at Loki, a line of confusion set deep on his brow.

Inside there’s a broach, the kind used to pin on cloaks to keep them attached to clothing or armour. A silver hammer adorns the centre, surrounded by a wreath of leaves and flowers, and twined amongst the branches a coiled snake.

Thor joins Loki on the bed, putting his hand over Loki’s and swaying forward.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor says, shaking his head about something unknowable, a distant look of sadness in those bright blue eyes. “It’s beautiful.”


End file.
